Crazy Eights
The Crazy Eights are an antagonists gang of troubled teens from The Cleveland Show. They are one-time villains, only appearing in the episode "Our Gang". The eights are students at Stoolbend High School, who act like depraved delinquents and cause all kinds of trouble. Biography In "Our Gang", the gang ran rampant around Stoolbend High School, causing chaos. When one of them pulled the fire alarm, resulting in Principal Farquhare getting tampled and put into traction, Cleveland Brown took it into his own hands to fix them. He took them to his house and it wasn't long before they started liking him, when Cleveland claimed to be Sgt. Al Powell from Die-Hard. They decided upon the name "Crazy Eights" for their gang, which was now going to be doing something good, baking and selling cookies. When Cleveland explained his business plan of selling cookies, they misinterpereted his way of speaking as a code for selling cocaine. Soon enough, the Eights went out on the streets and raked in tons of cash off of cocaine. Donna became suspicious when she realized how much money was being made off of selling so few cookies, but stopped questioning them when their money got her a flat screen TV. The Crazy Eights got in trouble with another gang, known as The Stoolbloods, when they sold drugs on their turf. The Bloods took their earnings and supplies and AK Rocka decided to come clean to Cleveland about the drugs, but not until after telling him how The Stoolbloods took their earnings and supplies. After hearing about the power of that gang, Cleveland realized he was in trouble, for breaking into their place, cursing them out, and taking back what was his, along with a bag of their "supplies". Cleveland freaked out and flushed all the cocaine down the toilet. He thought he was in the clear, until Momstabba, the leader of The Stoolbloods called him, claiming to be holding Junior hostage, threatening to kill him if the didn't return their cocaine. Cleveland went back into fear again and he rushed to their place with the Crazy Eights. All eight of them bribed them with their own personal belongings. This was enough to convince The Bloods to spare Junior and let them walk away with their lives. The Crazy Eights told Cleveland that they learned a lot from him and were now going to put this to their futures. But Cleveland told them to get out of his car, not wanting anything to do with them again any longer. In "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", AK Rocka was in the audience at LeVar and Evelyn's wedding. Members Current members *'AK Rocka' - The current leader of the gang. Portrayed as level-headed and initiative, and the bravest of the bunch. This made it all the more nerve-wracking, when even he was too scared to face The Stoolbloods. Rocka temporarily stepped down to play second fiddle, while Cleveland was in charge. *'Lay-Z I' - A strong, deep-voiced vandal with a lazy eye. Lay-Z is also not the brightest member of the gang, as he was seen smashing a vending machine with a fire extinguisher, when it wasn't giving him his soda. *'Big Skeez' - A girl with pink hair, heavy makeup, and piercings. She's the most stoic and emotionless of the group, and the most disapproving of Cleveland, when he started teaching her about business. *'E.L. Fudge' - A loud voiced big man. *'Fontaisha' - A short and fat girl, who vandalized the school. She randomly stopped appearing, halfway though the episode. Her last appearance, was when she was delivering the big screen television to Donna. *'Wowzer' - Everything Wowzer says, he raps. *'P. Hound' - A funny-voiced Mexican guy. *'Ho Punch' - A badass Asian guy. Former Members *'Cleveland Brown' - The former leader of The Crazy Eights. Originally started off, teaching them about business, by having them sell cookies, but dumped the gang, once they almost got himself and his son killed, placing AK Rocka back in charge. *'Cleveland Junior' - The former "cook" of the gang. He'd bake cookies for them, which they claimed to sell, but really they just ate them all and sold drugs, claiming for the money they made off of it to come from the cookies. Junior would be the most innocent member of the group, yet still got stuck with being held for ransom, when faced by The Stoolbloods. *'Nazi Greg' - The forgotten ninth member of the group. He was never seen, since it was mentioned his grandmother died at the beginning of the episode. Because of this, he never showed up. It can be implied that Nazi Greg was a proud neo-nazi, who got in trouble for spreading his Nazi propaganda throughout the school. Gallery Members File:AK Rocka.png|AK Rocka File:Lay-Z I.png|Lay Z-I File:Big Skeez.png|Big Skeez File:E.L. Fudge.png|E.L. Fudge File:Fontaisha.png|Fontaisha File:P. Hound.png|P. Hound File:Wowzer.png|Wowzer File:Ho Punch.png|Ho Punch Group Cleveland.jpg Cleveland_OurGang 2.jpg cleveland_show.jpg Cleveland_OurGang.jpg Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gangs Category:Drug Dealers Category:Vandals Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Liars Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:One-Shot